Readers often have a need for a device which will support a book that the user is reading without requiring the use of the reader's hands. This is particulary true in the case of students.
Students often need to take notes while reading, and it is thus an inconvenience to have to hold the book upright. Moreover, students are often put in a position where they are required to read with a limited amount of surface space available, such as at a classroom desk, or in a crowded library.
The prior art has many examples of devices which have been created to aid users in holding their books upright. However, the devices found in the prior art are somewhat bulky and/or complex, and are therefore not easy to store and transport.